Unexpected Interdimensional Link
by oshagirl
Summary: What if you're about to go home from school and you black out? And the next thing you know you're saved by Yugi and his friends. Is it coincedence? Luck? No, there's more to it then that. Follow this girl while discovers not only more about herself, but also about the place where she always wanted to go. But destiny has more in store for her. Rated T for a need of freedom :p
1. Chapter 1: introduction

**AN: Hi everybody! This is the first stor y i'll be writing, so go easy on me ok? I'll try to do at least an update every month for you guys. Also, English isn't my first language, so please don't mind the mistakes I make. I don't own yu-gi-o h, only my characters. Most of the story will be in my point of view. If it chan ges, it'll be mentioned. This is a short introduction chapter btw. And please su bscribe and stuff. So, now that that's o ut of the way, let's begin!**

_Everyone dreams of it, to be in another universe, where thing are different. To meet your idols, no matter if it's from a tv-show, cartoon, anime or video game. But what if that actually happens? You suddenly faint and when you wake up, you realize you're in your favorite anime. I've loved the game ever since i was you ng. But experiencing duel monsters first hand? I never dreamt that big, until no w._

_I'm a dreamer, like you might have concl uded; I'm 15 years old and live in Europ e. My life has never been easy, causing me to be very shy and on my own. I hold on to things outside reality to survive, books, games and… anime. I don't have m uch spare time because of school, but ev ery bit I have I use to go to those thin gs. I didn't have many friends, and for the ones I had, I was a second choice. I never regretted closing myself of from society; I just didn't want to live in t he world I was in. And for no reason I k now, my wish was granted. _

I was walking to my boarding school room after the last period of the week, chem istry, was finished. Yeah, yeah, think a ll you want, I'm in a special kind of bo arding school. I'm not going to tell wha t's so special about it, it would take h ours. Where was I? Ah right, I daydreamt trough the lessons, as usual. But somet hing felt weird; I was feeling a little dizzy all day. But I ignored it. I enter ed my room, threw my back bag on the flo or and took of my coat. I started to pac k my stuff: my laundry, homework… and du mped it in my suitcase and put my wallet , phone, Nintendo ds with games and my t in box with yu-gi-oh cards (wich contain s the decks I made) and put them in my h andbag. I sat down on my bed for a minut e. And then it struck me, a huge headach e and dizziness as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: new reality

**AN: So, I hoped you liked the introduction! Like I said in chap 1: I'll try to update at least monthly, but since there's a vacation coming, there will be more updates, yay! Here's chapter 2, the actual story starts here.**

(Outside pov)

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan were on their way home, but Tea suggested to go to the park first instead. Everyone gladly accepted and they were standing on the bridge looking at the water.

"_Hey look_!" Joey yelled and everyone looked in his direction. They all gasped. "_It's a girl_!" Tristan said, stating the obvious. "_What are we waiting for? Let's get her out!_" Tea said as she ran off the bridge in her direction. They followed her and pulled the girl out. "_She has a pulse, she'll be alright," _Yugi said. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and sat up.

(My pov)

I sat up quickly, looking at the ground. I saw my boots and my jeans, soaking wet. Wait, boots? I don't have boots. I shook my head in confusion. "_Are you alright?_" a voice, female, asked. "_Yeah, I'm fine,_" I said, refusing to look up. I stood up. "_Thanks_," I said. I started to leave, but an arm stopped me. "_We should take her to hospital, just to be sure_," another voice said, a male one this time. "_Yeah, I think that's the best we can do_," another male voice said. "_I said I was fine_," I answered soft. "_Come on, it won't hurt ya,_" a third voice said. "_Fine,_" I said. I felt a hand on my back, guiding me in the right direction.

On the way to the hospital the people who saved were talking to me, each other, I didn't listen to them, I was too deep in thoughts. Questions raced in my mind, 'Where am I? How did I end up here?' I looked at my clothes; I was wearing a green tunic with jeans underneath it and red-brown boots. Those aren't my clothes, I didn't have anything green because my mom hates it, so how did I get them? I noticed my handbag, leaning on my shoulder. I took it in my hands and tightened my grip

We entered the hospital and went to the info counter. A woman around the 30 looked up from her computer. "_Oh dear, what happened to you?_" she asked worried. "_We found her unconscious in the water, we came here to make sure she's okay_," someone answered in my place. "_You guys can wait here, there's a doctor available in room 32, that's down the hall_" she said to me. I walked over there and knocked on the door. "_Yes?_" a voice came from the other side. I opened the door and entered the room. The doctor was sitting at his desk and gazed up from his cup of coffee. When he saw me, he quickly took a towel and handed it to me. _"Thanks_," I said. "_Now take a seat and tell me what happened_," he suggested gently. I told him what happened from the dizziness till the walk here. He took some stuff and started to examine me. When he was done, he started to write some things down. I looked around and saw another girl sitting across the room. She had long, dark brown hair and big, strict forestgreen eyes. I waved to her with a small smile and saw she immediately did the same. I gave a puzzled look and she did the same. Then I realized it was a mirror. I slowly brought my fingers to my face. "_What's your name?_" the doctor asked. "_I… I don't know,_" I lied. Not like they were going to believe me if told the truth. "_Hmm, interesting…" _he mumbeled and left the room. I took my handbag and opened it. I saw my wallet and all the other stuff I put in there, but also my red notebook. I took it out and started to look through it, everything was still there. But what surprised me the most was that nothing was wet. I lied down the examination bed thing and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and a few people came in. "_Hhm?_" I asked. "_The doctor said everything was okay and that we could come in,_" one of the boys voices said. The girl "_How rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet! Well, my name's…_" But she was cut of by one of the boys, "_The name's Joey, Joey Wheeler, and these are Tea, Yugi and Tristan._" I turned my head and opened my eyes quickly. What the f…? I thought. I sat up and looked at my rescuers for the first time. I stared at them with my mouth wide open, I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. But there they stood, just as real as I was sitting. "_Are you okay?_" Yugi asked with concern in his voice. I snapped out of my trance and shook my head. "_Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, but can you tell me where I am?_" I asked, already knowing the answer, it just hadn't got through to me. "_Domino city, why?" _Tristan answered_. _"_Nothing,_"I said. So it was true, I was transported to the yu-gi-oh universe. "_Now, we don't know your name yet,_" Tea said gently. "_I…I don't remember,_" I said, keeping up the lie. "_Ohh,_" they all said. I smiled at them. _"But you guys can call me Layla_" I said with a warm feeling inside me. "_Okay then, Layla, nice to meet you!_" Yugi said, shaking my hand.

**AN: That was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. I made the big lines of the story a while ago, so the updates should be on time, but I'll warn you: I'm kinda stuck when the oricalcos comes, I hope I have it figured out by then for you. (I reached 1000 words btw, so yay for me) See you guys soon I hope! **


	3. Chapter 3: adjustments

**AN: Here's chapter 3 for you guys. Also special thanks to Ladybug 213 for adding this to your favorites and to Kaage for the first review. I'm really new to this site, so my profile's pretty plain, I would love to give some info but I don't know where to start. So please review the chapter and ask things you want to know about me, I'll update my profile as soon as I read it. Now enjoy the chapter!**

Everyone took a seat in the office when the doctor entered. "_Everything seems to be alright, except from the amnesia. We haven't found anything to explain it, it could be something spiritual causing this,_" the doctor said. Joey gave a puzzled look and I rolled my eyes secretly. "_Are there thing you can remember?_" Tea asked. "_I remember almost everything, except my name and where I'm from,_" I answered her, looking down. "_How old are you?_" the doctor asked. "_I guess that you're about 17 or 18 years old,_" Tristan said while he scratched his chin. Seventeen? I thought. Maybe it'll be better if I was. "_I'm seventeen._" I said. Tristan snapped his fingers. "_I knew it,_" he said smiling. "_Can I have the rest of your birth date?_" the doctor asked."_The 4__th__ of March I think,_" I answered him. "_So ya've got no clue where you're from?_" Joey asked. I sighed, "_far away from here,_" I decided to say. "_Like Tokyo?_" he asked then. "_More like… Europe,_" I said with hesitation in my voice, at least was that the truth. "_EUROPE?!_" they all exclaimed. "_But I did you came here then?_" Yugi asked. I held up my shoulders. "_Beats me, I was in my room and the next thing I know I'm soaking wet,_" I said with a slim smile. "_What will you do?_" the doctor asked, writing some things -probably the things I said- down. "_She can stay with us, right guys?_" Tea asked. "_Sure!_" everyone said smiling. "_I've got an extra bedroom at my house, so you can stay with me and my grandpa if you want,_" Yugi added shyly. "_You guys mean it? Thanks guys!_" I said, my voice filled with sentiment. "_Will you be okay?_" the doctor asked. "_I'll be completely fine,_" I told him happy,"_Thanks a lot,_" I yelled at him before we exited the office.

"_You'll really like it with Yugi, did you know his grandpa owns a game shop?_" Joey said. "_Cool,_" I said. "_We've got to go shopping this weekend,_" Tea said, no ordered me, while she hooked her arm in mine. "_Why?_" I asked. "_Because I don't think you want to wear the same clothes as long as you are here,_" she pointed out. I fought a little blush, "_Right,_" I said. I have to figure out when I am in the story, I thought. We stopped when we came at a crossroad. Tea had to go right and Joey and Tristan left, so they said their goodbyes and went their separate way. I followed Yugi, of course. I studied him as we walked, it give me nothing. I had to try something else. "_Is that the millennium puzzle?_" I asked, pointing at his pendant. He took it in his hands, "_Yes, do you know it?_" he asked. "_I read a story about it once, did you know a mighty pharaoh owned it once?_" I said. "_Really? Cool._" He said. He didn't know, that means it would be before battle city, at least. I noticed a familiar building. "_There it is,_" he said, pointing at it. He started to run to it. "_Hey! Do we have to run?_" I moaned chasing after him.

When we entered the shop, the doorbell rang. "_Grandpa, I'm home!_" Yugi yelled. Grandpa entered the room. "_And who's this?_" he asked, looking at me skeptic. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "_She's a friend, can she stay for now? It's quite a long story._" Yugi said sweatdropping. Fortunately for me, he stopped looking at me like that and smiled. "_Of course, you look exhausted, Yugi will show you your room._" Now that he mentioned it, I did feel really tired. As we walked up the stairs grandpa yelled:"_But you'll tell me everything afterwards!_" "_I will, grandpa!"_ Yugi responded.

Yugi opened one of the doors and said:"_Here's your room, I know it's a bit empty and dusty but…_" I cut him off, "_It's great, thank you, Yugi,_" I gave him a hug and jumped in the bed. The room was indeed empty, it only had a bed and a closet, but I liked it, I made my think of my room in my house. I looked out the window, the sun was starting to set. "_See you tomorrow, good night,_" Yugi said and closed the door. I heard him walk down the stairs. I waited until I couldn't hear him anymore and then I sat up. I looked at my bag, I could hardly believe that no one noticed it, but it was in my advantage.

I took my wallet out and opened it. I have to get rid of it, it could ruin everything, I thought while I was looking at my ID and other stuff. I checked everything, until I noticed the picture of my mother I had in it. I was very close with her. She the only family I had, since my father left me before I was born and I had no siblings. I quickly took it out and put it in my pocket. I hid my wallet under my pillow and continued looking in my bag. I was going to keep my phone, I wouldn't be able to reach any of my contacts anyway.

I took out my tin box with cards and opened it. I loved it because I had a hidden space, perfect to hide some cards. I took my 5 decks out of it. I had a non-effect attack and defense deck, which had a blue eyes white dragon, which could come in handy, I smirked. A mostly female warrior deck, I just loved my cyber tutu, it was plain out adorable. A water deck with a superancient deepsea king coelacanth and spiral serpent. A synchro deck with some awesome synchros and the xyz symphony starter deck. I took the synchro deck and started searching out all synchro and tuner related cards and did the same with my xyz cards. I checked if I didn't overlook one and put them in the hidden space. Then I closed the box with my other decks back in it.

I looked at my notebook confused, I didn't put it in, so how did it come in then? I wondered. I should get rid of it too actually, the first pages are innocent, they contained the song on my mp3-player, and then you have a lot of pages that are blank, but then everything I didn't want to forget when I'm older was in it, absolutely everything. From names I like to dreams I wanted to fur fill. But I couldn't, it the last thing from my old self I would keep. I put everything back in my handbag and went to sleep.

(outside pov)

Yugi closed the door and went downstairs to meet his grandpa in the kitchen."_Now please tell me what happened, I was really worried when you came home so late,_" he said when Yugi entered. "_Well, we were on our way home when we found Layla in the river. She was barely alive, so we took her to the hospital._" Yugi explained. "_ I assume Layla is that girl,_" grandpa said."_Yeah, and she didn't have anywhere to go, so I offered her that she could stay here,_" Yugi continued. "_What do you mean with: She didn't have anywhere to go, has she run away from home?_" "_No, she isn't from here, see, she's from Europe and she doesn't know how she got here,_" he said. Grandpa could hardly believe his ears, "_How strange_," he said thoughtful. "_But she can stay, and if you don't mind, I'm going to bed _" grandpa added. Yugi yawned, "_I think I'm going off to bed to bed to._"

**AN: That's chapter 3 for you guys, I know it's pretty boring, so sorry if it was, but these things have to be done. Now I have a couple of questions for ya: First of all, please review! I want some tips for sort the story, so if you have them, say them! Second, more serious now, I'm thinking of adding an oc, an old friend of Layla, but if I do, I need to make some changes in the storyline (I haven't written them yet, but I've got the story in my head without the new oc(now we're at the word oc, where does it stand for, I know what it means, but what's it short for?)) so make sure to let me know what you think. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: oh no

**AN: I've got my first 2 followers. Come, join us and together we shall rule the woooorld! Muahaha*cough cough*. Thanks WorldsDreamerGirl14 and .5. Since I don't know what you guys think about adding a new oc, I had to find a solution on my own, so I did. So without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

(Layla's point of view)

I woke up moaning, someone was knocking on my door. "_Go away, the bell hasn't even rung yet,_" I moaned. I sat up and looked around disorientated, this wasn't my boarding school room, nor my room at home. "_Layla, it's me, it's already 8am. Can I come in?_" Yugi asked. Then it all came back, what happened yesterday. "_Yeah, sure,_" I answered, trying to sound a bit happier. He came in with a small smile. "_How are you feeling?_" he asked. "_I'm good,_" I said. "_Wanna come and join us for breakfast?"_ he then said. _"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." _I said. He closed the door. I came out of my bed, put on my shoes while going through my hair with my fingers to get the knots out. When I thought I was done, I came out of room and went downstairs.

"_We're here,_" I heard Yugi say, I entered the left room, where I thought the sound came from. It was a kitchen, and Yugi and grandpa were sitting at the table. "_Do you want something to eat?_" grandpa asked. "_I'm not really hungry,_" I said. "_Here, you've got to eat something,_" Yugi said, handing over an apple. I smiled sheep "_Thanks._" I took at bit out of it, it tasted good. Grandpa cleared his throat and I looked up to him. _"Since you aren't 18 yet, we've got to talk about some things. First school, you're starting on Monday. Also, to 'pay' for staying here, you're going to help in the house, "_ he said. I expected him to say something like that, fortunately, it was Tuesday, and so I still had some time. _"Okay,_" I said. "_That's all? That went easy,_" grandpa said. "_I was raised with one big rule, school goes first. I don't like it, but I know how important it is,_" I said numb. _"What's in the box in your room?"_ Yugi asked. I looked at him confused. _"The one next to your bed,_" he added. I smiled, "_Those are my duel monster cards._" "_You play duel monsters?_" he asked surprised. "_Cool, can I see them?"_ he asked exited. But grandpa said: "_Yugi, isn't it time to go to school?"_ "_Oh yeah, almost forgot, see you after school!"_ Yugi got up from his chair, took his backpack and ran out of the kitchen.

I turned to grandpa, "_Where do I start?"_ He seemed a bit surprised by my question "_Shouldn't you rest a bit longer?" _he asked. "_Nope, I'm perfectly fine. So, what can I do to help?_" I told him. "_uhh, you can start by sweeping the store._" He suggested. "_Sure,_" I answered him.

And so I helped grandpa out with chores. When Yugi came home, he brought his friends with him and we talked about things. While Yugi and Joey were looking at my cards (except for blue-eyes, that's my little secret), Tea informed me about school and stuff. And so it went the entire week, until Monday arrived. Then, school arrived.

I was standing in front of the classroom, feeling VERY uncomfortable. I mean EVERYONE was staring at me. If you haven't noticed yet, I've got stage freight. I shook my head, that wasn't true, the guys weren't staring at me, just Tea, who gave me a comforting smile. And someone else, who was reading a book. That skirt was itchy, not helping either. The teacher clapped his hands: "_Students, can I have your attention? This is our new student, her name is Layla."_ The boy looked up from his book, it was Kaiba. So Kaiba was in class, and Ryou wasn't. Middle of season 0, I concluded. I smiled, but he gave me an I-don't-care look and continued reading his book. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. The rest of the classes went pretty normal, except for English, if I had a death note, her name would be all over it. After lunch, we had English. They said the teacher was the worst, so I was cautious. And guess what, she was a total bitch.

Flashback

When the teacher entered the classroom she threw her bag on the desk and sat down. Not only was she disrespectful, she also insulted us. I paid attention and took notes. The bell rang, and we were about to leave, but she didn't allow it."_Now, before you worthless scum may leave, I've got an assignment. You work in pairs of two and write a children's story,_" she said. "_The pairs are…" _She started to point at the students, when she pointed at me, and then at someone behind me. I looked behind me, only to see Kaiba looking at me. Wait, you have got to be F***ING kidding me! I thought. "_Now go away,_" she ordered us. When we left I passed Kaiba. "I'll pick you up at 6." He said, without even glancing up from his book. "_What was that about?_" Yugi asked. "_I've got no idea,_" I answered.

In the present

I was at home, cleaning the shop. Since I didn't have the chance to refuse, at knowing Kaiba, I WILL go there, even if I don't want to. When I was done, I went to my room to grab my stuff. It was 5.50, so they'll pick me up soon. My gaze went over the room, the desk was a mess, but my bed was tidy. And then it stopped at my deck box. Was I seriously considering dueling Kaiba? Well, better safe than sorry. I took one out and put it in my handbag. I went downstairs and waited in the shop. In less than 5 minutes 2 men in suits entered the shop. "_Layla, mister Kaiba is requesting for you,_" one of them said. "_Yeah sure, let's go,_" I said bored and walked outside. When I saw a limo standing there, I rolled my eyes and entered it. I mean, a normal car was more than enough. But noooo, attracting all that attention with a limo is much better. We entered the property and I saw the mension.

They showed me the room Kaiba was in and I entered it cautious. It was an office, like I expected to be. He was sitting behind his desk, busy on his laptop. I sat down on the chair on the opposite side. I was not going to talk to him first. I was bad at making first moves, and I just didn't want to talk to him either. I'd rather get an F then working with bossy guy. "_Do you have an idea?_" he asked. He continued typing on his laptop. "_No," _I said. Not that I want to share with you. I added in my mind. We sat for what looked like an eternity. "_Uhm, where's the bathroom?_" I asked. "_Down the hall to the left, second door on your right,_" he answered. I left the room. What was it again? Left, second to the right? Well, chance that I'm wrong is 50%. But if I don't look, I'll never know. I opened the door, wrong, it was Kaiba's trophy room. I couldn't help but be a bit impressed, the room was even bigger than I thought. No wonder that he was so crushed when he was beaten by Yami. "_What are you doing here?_" a young boys voice said, Mokuba. I turned around to face the boy. "_I'm kinda lost, I was looking for the bathroom, wow, and I thought I was pretty good,_" I said. "_So you're a duelist,_" Kaiba said when he entered the room. "_Yes, problem with that?_" I asked while I crossed my arms over my chest. I hate it when people say I can't play the game because I'm too old for it and a girl. "_Not at all, I would like your help with something,_" he said with a smirk. I know where this is going, and I don't like it. "_Would you like to duel me,_" he asked. I didn't have much of a choice. "_Fine,_" I said and took my deck out my bag. "_Follow me,_" he said. I did, and we ended up in a big dueling arena, like in episode1. "_I would like to test my duel arena,_" he said. We both walked to a side. Okay, this is cool.

"_DUEL!" _we both said and drew our cards.

**AN: Sorry if the update was late, but do you like it? The first duel, Layla against Kaiba. Also, I'm starting a new fanfic, when spirits become one, is it called. Introducing: Guideshipping! If you want to know, read and find out. Stay tuned and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: seriously?

**AN: Here's the next chap, it took me a long time to figure this duel out, but I did it! Yay! Enjoy!**

**[Layla: 2000 & Kaiba: 2000]**

"_You can go first,_" I told him. "_Sure,_" he said with that creepy smirk on his face and drew his card. "_I play battle ox in attack mode and end my turn,_" he said. A huge armed ox with an ax appeared on the field.

**[L: 2000 & K: 2000]**

This is too easy. I looked at my hand, it had gagagigo, compulsory evacuation device, goblin thief, pot of greed, despair of the dark and golem sentry. Sweet, this was going to be easy. "_To kick things off with, I play goblin thief! Now you lose 500 life points and I gain them." _Okay, not the best card to keep in your deck, but for duelist kingdom, it rocked. _"Then I summon gagagigo, now attack battle ox!_" I said and my green reptile charged at his monster. "_To end my turn I play one card facedown._"

**[L: 2500 & K: 1350]**

"_Not bad,_" Kaiba said and drew his card. "_Let's see if you can handle this. I play judge man in attack mode. Destroy her little pathetic lizard!_" he ordered. A man with 2 maces was just about to hit my monster. _"Not so fast, I play compulsory evacuation device! Now one of the monsters returns to its owner's hand,_" I explained. I saw that he reached out to grab his card. I wiggled my finger. "_Nono, I'm using it on my own monster,_" I said and took the card back in my hand. This strategy can only work because the player can't attack its opponent directly yet. I hold the card to my lips. "_You're safe now,_" I murmured. I love gagagigo, it has been in my deck like forever, longer than any other card. "_I can't believe you care so much for a puny monster like that, I play a card facedown and end my turn._" He said. His face was blank, hard read his emotions from it.

**[L: 2500 & K: 1350]**

I drew my card, prickle fairy. I smiled. "_I play despair of the dark in attack!_" I said and my dark, shadowy demon appeared. "_Now take out his judge man,_" I said. He didn't even wince. This made me a bit angry, even though I didn't know why. "_I end my turn."_

**[L: 2500 & K: 750]**

He drew. And then an even creepier smirk came on his face. We all know what this means. "_I've drawn the card of your ultimate destruction! Appear, blue-eyes white dragon!_" I didn't even try to look impressed when the dragon appeared roaring on the field. I mean, I've got the exact same card in my deck, so why should I? Now it was his turn to be angry. I didn't care what card he summoned, it was just another obstacle to take down. "_Now before I attack, I activate my facedown: shadow spell, now your monster can't change his battle position and it loses 700 attack points. Now attack it!_" he ordered. "_Despair!_" I yelled, but I couldn't do a thing. "_Your move,_" he said, clearly amused.

**[L: 1600 & K: 750]**

"_My turn,_" I said and drew my card. Chorus of sanctuary, this would come in handy. "_I activate pot of greed, now I can draw 2 extra cards._" Horn of light and axe of despair, just what I needed. "_I summon prickle fairy in defense position,_" I said. I saw a blond girl with a green skin and 8 tentacles with thorns as arms before me. "_It has only 2000 defense points, not strong enough to beat my dragon,_" Kaiba told me. "_Not without some help, but fortunately I've got some. I play horn of light, giving my monster 800 extra defense points._" The thorns on her arms grew bigger and glowed in a white-blue color. "_But that's not all, next I play a field spell, called chorus of sanctuary. It gives all defense position monsters a boost of 500 defense points! That's a total of 3300 points," _I said smiling like a maniac. This will buy me a lot of time. "_I end my…_" I was cut off by my phone. I picked up, ignoring the glare I got from Kaiba. "_Listen Layla, if you aren't back in 10 minutes, you can sleep on the street!_" I heard grandpa yell. Then I heard Yugi's, "_Grandpa is trying to say we're really worried_," and then I heard the pharaoh's voice, "_Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"_ he asked. I quickly hold my phone away from my ear, 11.30 PM?! No wonder they're worried. "_I'm okay Yami, I just lost track of time, I'll be back in a sec,_" I told him. I could hear a sigh of relief. I hung up. "_Look, if I'm not home soon, I don't have one anymore. So how mush I'd like to finish this duel, I can't,_" I told Kaiba and took my cards from the field. Then I ran back to the entrance, without getting lost, to my surprise. When I opened the door, there was a limo waiting for me again. "_Back to the shop?_" the driver asked. "_Yes please,_" I said.

When I was back, grandpa wasn't as angry as I thought he would be. And I saw that Yami was still in control. He turned to me, and I could see something was bothering him. "_Layla, can I talk to you in _private please?" he asked. "Uhh, sure," I answered. This couldn't be good.

We went to my room. I took a seat on my bed and tabbed the place next to me, inviting him to sit as well. "_Do you know who I am?_" he asked me. Great, I have to lie, again. Now, how do I solve this? "_Yes and no, do I know you exist, yes, do I know who you are, no,_" I decided to tell him. "_Oh, so you don't know who I am?"_ he asked. I hated it that I have to lie about it. "_No, I don't know anything you don't either,_" I said. "_Why were you so late back? Kaiba didn't hurt you, did he?_" he asked looking in my eyes. I smiled, "_I'm fine, nothing happened, really,_" I assured him. "_He can dangerous, you know,_" he warned me. "_Yes, and I'm very cautious, but I have to work with him for school if I want to pass,_" I said. "_Okay, as long as you're careful, goodnight,_" he said and left the room. When he was gone, I sighed. It was time to go to bed. But not before I wrote something down in my notebook.

(In our world)

John was cleaning up his room, his mother made him do it. He couldn't care less what a mess it was. Then his mother knocked on the door and entered his room. "_Have you heard?_" she asked. Of course he has. "_Yeah, it's awful,_" he answered. "_I never thought she would run away like that, that's just not like her,_" she said. And that's why she didn't, she would never run away. There was something fishy about this, he knew she wasn't happy, but she would never, ever run away. That's not like her, she doesn't have the guts to do that. Yentl, a childhood friend, has run away from home. Or that's what they say. But that's not what happened, he's sure of that. He knew her better than anyone else. They've been friends since they were babies, and even though they haven't seen each other in a very long time, she would never change like that. He tried to hold back a tear, he had to be strong, for her. His mother left the room and he opened another box. There they were, his yu-gi-oh cards, even though he doesn't really like it anymore, he just couldn't do them away. He searched through them, until he found a little box, where he kept his deck. It was a fury from the deep deck. He opened the box and found not only his cards, but also a piece of paper, neatly folded. He opened it and looked at it, this handwriting, it's so familiar. He placed the paper next to him and opened another box, filled with papers, drawings from the past. He took out her ben 10 drawings, the aliens she designed. It was the same handwriting, she wrote the letter. He quickly grabbed it and started to read it.

John

I don't even know why I'm writing this, I'm sure you wouldn't even read it. I just needed to lighten my heart somewhere I guess. I'm okay, even though you'll think I'm not because of what I'm going to tell you. The reason why I'm writing this to you instead of someone else is because I truly think you'll believe me. I live with a boy called Yugi, yes I wrote this right, I blacked out in my boarding school room on Friday and I woke up in the yu-gi-oh world. I have to go to school there too, which I wouldn't mind I didn't have to work with Seto FRIGGIN Kaiba. But I'm okay, happy actually, I finally found the place where I belong. Thank you for everything.

Yentl

**AN: that's chapter 5, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed that the duel never finished. Also, my updates will be as soon as possible, but with 2 stories to write, that won't be easy. So stay tuned and see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: grounded

**AN: Sorry it took longer but I was really busy, and since we're entering the series, I have to make sure everything is right. So enjoy chapter 6**

The next day I was negotiating with grandpa how my punishment would be. I was okay with being grounded, but I still had to be able to go to Kaiba for that assignment. Which I still can, but I had to be home at 8, and that's not much time. So I suggested that I go from school to his house, to spare some time. He was okay with that, but before we could talk more, was I dragged out of the shop by Yugi so we were on time for school.

"_I can't believe you can still go to Kaiba after all that,_" Yugi said. "_That's only because of school, and after that I'm probably forbidden to talk to him,_" I answered him. Not that I ever want to go there anyway. I shook my head, this can't work out if I act like this. "_How's that going anyway?_" he asked. I sighed, "_Horrible, I have to try something else or we'll get an F._" We crossed the street. "_You should still be careful though,"_ I heard a deeper voice say. "_Yes Yami, I'll be careful._" He looked up surprised. I shrugged. "_You should go back to the puzzle, unless you want to follow Yugi's classes,_" I told the spirit. Then he left, and when Yugi came, he looked a bit confused. I took his hand, pulling him forward, "_Come on, we'll be late,_" I said.

All classes went as normal, fortunately. But Tea was angry with me because we couldn't go shopping this weekend."_What were you doing that you lost track of time?_" Tristan asked. Joey was looking at me with a weird grin on his face, it took me a minute before I knew what he meant with that. "_Hell no! That's gross!_" I yelled at him and smacked his head, hard. He yelled in pain "_Hey hey! Just wondering,_" "_Who do you think I am?!_" I yelled, still furious. I took a deep breath, I was really close to strangling him. My eyes were like a flaming forest, no serenity, just anger and chaos. The bell rang and I rushed out of class, not only to get away from Joey, but also to catch up with Kaiba. Yugi will explain it to the others.

I saw him outside the school gate. "_Hey!_" I yelled and ran over to him. "_What do you want?_" I heard him say annoyed. "_To talk,_" I said. When he saw me, I smiled at him. His face remained emotionless. "_If it continues like this, we'll get an F for sure,_" I told him. He sighed, "_Fine._" "_Since I'm grounded, I have to be back at 8, so can I go from school with you to your house?_" I asked. "_I don't care, but i have to pick up Mokuba,_" he said and started walking. "_I'm sorry Seto, I shouldn't have judged you so fast before actually meeting you,_" I said. It was true, I know he has and will do a lot wrong, but I have to give him a chance. He glared at me, considering my words. "_Call me Kaiba,_" he ordered. "_No, I'm going to treat everyone the same, and that means you too,_" I said. He seemed to ignore me, we walked around the corner of the street and saw some kids playing at a playground. When Mokuba saw us, he ran over and hugged his brother. "_Hi Seto!_" he said. "_Hi Mokuba,_" Seto answered. Then he noticed me, "_Hey Layla, are you coming with us?_" he asked a bit surprised. I smiled at him, "_yeah, looks like it,_" I answered. Mokuba took his brothers hand and we crossed the street. Then a car stopped where we stood and they got in, so I did as well.

Seto sat in front and Mokuba and me in the back. "_You know Layla, you're a really good duelist, better than most of the Seto has faced, don't you think?_" Mokuba said smiling. "_You are indeed not an amateur, but I would like to know where you got those powerful cards, there are some really rare ones with them,_" Seto joined. I blushed, "_I just got lucky I guess,_" I said. "_Why have I never seen you in any tournaments?_" he asked. "_I don't really like being the centre of the attention, I joined tournament once in a while, but they were very small,_" I answered. "_Yet, I must've noticed…_" Seto said. I needed to say something, they're getting suspicious. "_The main reason is probably because I'm not from Japan,_" I said with a cheap smile. Mokuba looked at me surprised. "_Where are you from then?_" he asked. "_Europe,_" I said. Mokuba looked at me amazed, "_That's so cool,_" he said. I shrugged.

At the mansion everything went better then yesterday, I opened up to them a little more. I shared my ideas with Seto and he really considered them, to my surprise. We got most of the story done today and we'd finish everything tomorrow. I left and back in time, which made grandpa happy and Yugi Yugi and not Yami. I did my chores and went to bed early.

(outside pov)

Mokuba sat in his brother's office, waiting until Seto discovered something. "_Seto, why do you always have to check on everyone?_" he asked his brother. "_Because in business, everyone is your enemy," _Seto answered. "_But she has nothing to do with business, she's just someone who's nice to you for once,"_ the young brother complained. "_If she's so normal, why can't I find anything about her? I can't find anything about her, not even her last name. It isn't even there in the school records,_" the older sibling said. "_Okay, that's a bit suspicious, but why don't we just ask her?_" Mokuba asked. "_She can't know we suspect something, that would be… interesting,_" "_what did you found?_" Mokuba asked. And he ran over to look at the screen. It was a file from the Domino hospital. "_See, this has nothing to do with business. She just has amnesia. She can't even remember her own name,_" Mokuba said with a sad voice. "_Don't you see? Layla is a girl that does not exist. She remembers everything but her name. That's really odd, she's lying about something,_" Seto said. "_Maybe it's something she doesn't want anyone to know about her past,_" Mokuba asked. His brother seemed to ignore the comment and Mokuba sighed. "_You know what? I'm going to bed,_" he said and left the room. "_I can't trust her, I can't trust anyone but Mokuba and myself,_" he muttered.

(Layla's pov)

The next day everything went as normal and I finished the project with Seto. But when I was about to leave Mokuba stopped me. "_What's wrong?_" I asked the boy. "_I wanted to thank you for being so nice to my brother while you were here,_" he said. I smiled at him. "_Who says I'll hate him now that this is done? I'm not like that,_" I told him. "_But I have to ask you something, look we checked up on you…_" he looked up before continuing, to look if I would be surprised, or disgusted, but I wasn't. I expected something like that from him, so I kept looking at him with a smile. "_What would you like to ask?_" I said. "_Uhm, why isn't there any record of your last name?_" he asked. "_That's a long story, but I lost a part of my memory when I came here, I don't know who I am. And I don't want to remember who I was, I see this as a new start of a new life. I liked the name Layla, so I choose that as my new name, but since I lost my family, I don't have a last name,_" I explained. "_So you don't have any family?_" he asked sad. "_Not yet, but I know it when I find them, I'll find a new family,_" I said confidant. "_You can live here if you want to, we'll be your family,_" Mokuba offered. I was really touched to hear this. "_Shouldn't you ask your brother first? Taking a stranger in the house?_" I said. He seemed deep in thought, so I gave him a kiss on the forehead, "_I really have to go now,_" I said and quickly exited the mansion.

I couldn't believe Mokuba actually said that. I was back just in time, so nobody asked me any questions. But I had to talk to someone, but not Yami. He would kill me for even considering. I wanted to talk to Yugi about it though, he could understand. But they'll be angry at me anyway, no matter how I explain it. I don't blame them though, I mean, he beat them up stole from them. And then you've got death-t coming… I can't believe they actually still try to help him afterwards. Yet I'm considering the option. But I know him better than them now. I was snapped out of my thoughts because someone knocked on my door. "_Yes, come in,_" I said. When the door opened Yugi came in. "_What's wrong?_" I asked. He looked concerned. "_I wanted to ask you that question, you've been in your room all evening,_" he said. "_I'm fine, just thinking of some things,_" I answered. "_You look really conflicted,_" he said. "_Has it something to do with Kaiba?_" he added. "_Yes and no, but I'll tell you tomorrow after school,_" I said. He left the room. "_Good evening Yami,_" I said.

The next days at school went normal, except for Seto not showing up. Yugi and Yami were still concerned about me but I couldn't answer until I've talked to Seto. Tea begged grandpa for my freedom, since we still had to go shopping. I wore my uniform most of the time and my tunic in the weekends. And grandpa finally gave in to her, since I behaved so well. I wasn't looking forward to go shopping, I wasn't like that but still, I needed clothes. That weekend the watch-incident happened, but I had chores to do. I was really early in the series I guess. Then the day came, shopping with Tea, she'll never know what'll hit her.

**AN: Yes, we're officially in the series, and I know it was a short mentioning, but the next thing will be better! This was a very long chapter (1800 words), and they won't be that long anymore. Now, to talk about something that's still** **far away… Duelist Kingdom. It'll be not very long, maybe 3 chapters, but I won't tell you why! Stay tuned and see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: many faces

**AN: I'm REALLY sorry for the late update, but I was really busy with school and I've been designing a lot of stories (look at my profile under upcoming stories to see their summaries). And I couldn't get a certain anime I've watched recently out of my head (counts 2 words and the first starts with a D). So here's chapter 7 for you all!**

"_Sooo, what do you think of this?_" Tea asked me. She held up a mini skirt. "_No way,_" I answered bored. This was already the third shop we've entered without even buying anything. Everything she showed just wasn't my style, too cute, too exposing, and too expensive. Even though she insisted on paying, I can't stand wasting a lot of money on just some clothes. We exited the shop and took a seat on a bench. Tea sighed. "_Okay, I give up,_" she said. "_Can I choose the shop and what to buy?_" I asked. "_Sure,_" she said a bit sarcastic. We stood up and walked a bit further.

When we came by a sheep looking shop, I entered it. Tea just followed me, curious about what I was doing. In about 30 minutes we left the shop with 2 small bags of clothes. One with a 3 pairs of jeans and one with 5 plain shirts, each in a different color: white, black, blue, red and green. Then we entered a shoe shop. There we bought a pair of white flats and black sneakers. She went to buy a drink and I was waiting at her in front of a random shop. It displayed a beautiful lime green layered dress."_What are you looking at?_" Tea asked, slurping her drink. "_No, let's go,_" I said.

We were quiet early back at the shop, earlier then everyone expected. I told Tea goodbye and thanked her as well for everything. "_No big deal, see you at school!_" she said and left. I went to my room and lay down on my bed.

The day was a good distraction of the coming events, but now I had to think. Death-T, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, The Seal Of Orichalcos, Grand Championship and Ancient Egypt. And then you've got Mokuba's question. A couple of hours passed and the sun slowly started to set. Someone knocked on the door and Yugi entered my room. "_Hey, what did you buy?_" he asked. "_Shoes, shirts, pants,_" I answered numb. "_Have you figured out what confused you yesterday?_" he asked. "_No, I haven't._" I sighed. "_Why don't you tell me, I might be able to help,_" he said shy. Yugi's so sweet. "_I don't think you'll understand, but here it goes. Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, invited me to come and live with them,_" I said. Yugi looked at me surprised. "_You're really considering this, aren't you?_" he then asked. "_Yes,_" I admitted. "_You can't trust him!_" Yam's voice sounded. I knew this was a bad idea. "_He's more than what you think he is,_" I said softly. He looked at me surprised and was couth of guard. "_Deep inside, there's a good person, no matter if you realize this or not,_" I said. "_He…_" I cut him off. "_I know what he did, and that he will do bad things in the future, but my intuition tells me he's a good person, and my intuition is never wrong,_" I said, my voice numb and tired. He looked at me confused. "_My intuition is never wrong, I know when I can trust someone, just like I know I can trust you, even though I know about the penalty game,_" I said. He remained silent. "_I want to help you, but for me to be able to do that, you need to thrust me,_" I added. "_You know more than you're giving away,_" he said stern. "_How observant of you, but for everything to go as it's supposed to be, I can't tell anything,_" I left my eyelids become heavy. I couldn't think straight anymore. "_Good night pharaoh,_" I said without realizing.

With the weekend over, it was time for school again. We were sitting in the classroom and we were waiting for the teacher.Suddenly Tea took out a newspaper. "_Hey, did you know there was a excavation in Egypt? And they're going to do an exhibition in the museum?_" she said. I gasped in surprise. Shadi! Now, already? Everyone looked at me weird. I laughed sheepishly. "_Uhm, you see, I've never been to an Egyptian exhibition, while I always wanted too,_" I said. "_Excavation in Egypt?_" Tristan repeated. "_Yeah,_" Yugi said. I didn't really pay attention. I was watching Joey, waiting for the perfect timing to strike. "_Mu-mummy?_" he asked. That's my cue. I opened my backpack and took out a branch wrapped in toilet paper. I'd spend an hour looking for the branch. "_No-no way!_" he then said. I was standing left from him, and I put the 'hand' on his right shoulder. "_Uhm, Joey…_" I said. He looked at his arm. Have you ever scared a cat that it jumps really high in the air? Well, that nothing compared to Joey. He jumped and ran out of the room screaming. I was lying on ground, laughing, just like Tristan. I even made Tea and Yugi laugh. Ten minutes later he entered the classroom again, and boy, he was pissed off. Pranking isn't really my thing, but sometimes is the temptation to big. "_So, can we ple-ple-please go?_" I asked everyone. "_Yeah, I wanna go too,_" Joey said. That's a sudden change of heart. When I looked at his face, I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. This couldn't be good. "_We can go, my grandpa knows one of the archeologists,_" Yugi said. "_Then it's settled,_" Tea said.

Shadi, the only person who can or ruin everything, or make everything turn out great. Maybe I should say I'm sick and stay at home. No, it's time I enter the story. That and I don't want to miss the exhibition badly, no way I'm missing it. Then let's think everything trough and hope that I don't need to use my plan.

We were waiting in front of the museum for the professor. When he came, I hooked of the conversation and looked around. Then I saw him and we made eye contact for a second. Sh*t, he noticed me. I snapped out of my thoughts when Joey pulled my sleeve. "_Are you coming?_" he asked. "_Yeah,_" I said and we entered. They took the puzzle, why didn't I pay attention?

We were walking in the museum and were quickly separated from the others. Why am so easily lost? I found myself in front of a stone tablet. I was really fascinated by it, but I couldn't understand why. I couldn't read it, nor did it have any images on it.

(Joey's pov)

We were looking around for Layla, but no avail. It was like she disappeared into thin air. "_Maybe we should split up,_" Tristan said. "_No, I'll go look for her, don't worry,_" I said. And before I got an answer, I ran off. This is war, and this was the time to get my payback.

(Layla's pov)

I walked a bit further, looking at the rest of the objects, but they were nearly as interesting as the tablet. Suddenly someone grabbed me and covered my mouth and eyes. "_Be calm and nothing bad will happen,_" I heard a voice say. A boy, my age. He was standing behind me. Then I got a plan. I spit on his hand and he removed it angry. Then I stomped on his foot. He yelled in pain and let me go. I turned around. "_Joey?!_" I asked/yelled. He looked really pissed off now. He charged at me again and I ran off. Oh please navigation, work properly, I beg you, only once… I went to the left and came in the mummy room. Yes! I quickly hid behind some shelves. When Joey entered a minute later and saw the mummies, he sweatdropped and walked further. I came out of my hiding place and looked around. Note, never get to Joey bad side. Coast clear, I returned to the tablet before going to the exit, giving it one last glance. Then I heard footsteps behind me. "_Joey if that's you you'd better run,_" I said stern. But no answer came. I turned around. "_Shadi…_" I murmured surprised and wished I could take it back. His eyes twitched but he didn't question it. Instead he took the millennium key and placed it on my forehead.

**AN: That's it for now! I'm sorry, but I'd rather not cross my max 1500 words rule. Yeah, Layla's soul room, what would it be like? To find out… Stay tunes and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: The key

**AN: I'm busy again! I decided to TRY to do more updates, so yay for updates! Also I decided to do only one AN every chapter, so I'm annoying you guys less. Enjoy!**

I tried to be calm as Shadi placed the key on my forehead. I didn't know why he did it, and his face and eyes remained unreadable. I tried to make my head empty, but failed as one question remained in my head: 'What would my soul room look like?'

(Layla's soul room)

Shadi was walking in the hallway leading to Layla's soul room. The hall was very different from others he'd seen. The walls were decorated with very small tiles in different shades of green but had no pattern. The floor was made of very big tiles in one light blue color, making the tiles on the wall look even smaller. And unlike all other hallways, was this one completely lighted up, making the tiles shine. It was like she was inviting him in. When he saw a white door, he stopped. Not sure what to expect, he opened it.

The first thing he noticed was that it was much darker than in the hallway. When his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he looked around. He was…outside? No, it felt like he was. Yet it was very convincing, the floor was covered in fake grass and the walls were covered with realistic painted trees. The ceiling was black and had glow-in-the-dark stars on it and a giant moon. It was quite cool there and he could've sworn he felt a slight breeze. On the first sight it looked lonely, and cold, but it didn't feel that way. It felt more like… Shadi thought a minute. Peace, and freedom. Then he saw another door. He walked to it and opened it.

'This girls soul has quite the complicated soul, for a mortal.' Shadi thought. Now he was standing in another room that was lit up by torches that clung unto the wall. It was in a totally other style than anything else, it was designed like Ancient Egypt. The walls were in a sandy yellow color and were decorated with hieroglyphs he couldn't even read. But everything was covered with dust. It felt like it looked, abandoned, and empty. He took a closer look at the hieroglyphs on the walls, he did recognize some words. Spirit, leave, time, past, descendant, return… but his eyes widened at two words; Shadow Game. He didn't understand more than that. 'What has she to do with the shadow games?' he wondered.

He returned to the first room. He was quite confused, he saw her personality, but no dreams, no past. He heard something from somewhere else, something that sounded like suppressed sobs. She had hidden something in her own soulroom? But no matter how hard he looked, he found no door or opening to where the sobs came from. He sighed, it was time he returned; He needs to know more about this girl and her connection with the shadow games, but now isn't the time. He left the girls soul room.

(Layla's pov)

Only a second later, Shadi removed the key from my head. He stared at me for a while. "_Mister?_" I asked soft, not sure what to do. I wasn't going to give myself away so easily. He remained silent.

"_Are you interested in this tablet? I saw you were looking at it a couple of times,_" he then said monotone, turning to the stone tablet. "_Uhm, yes, I am,_" I said slightly confused. He just ignored the fact that he saw my soul room and acted like it never happened. "_It's about a special civilization that lived in Egypt,_" he said. "_What's so special about it?_" I couldn't help asking. "_They lived isolated from the rest of Egypt to keep their culture intact. But the thing is that they just disappeared without a trace,_" he told me. It sounded like the tombkeepers, except from their disappearance. He turned away from the tablet. "_We will meet again very soon,_" he said in his monotone voice again and started to leave. "_I will discover what you're hiding, sooner or later,_" he added before he left my eyesight.

I stood there, completely stunned. He didn't discover my secret? I checked the time on my phone. The museum is closing in 10 minutes, I should head back to the entrance. I followed the signs to entrance, I wasn't in the mood to get lost again.

Outside I saw Yugi sitting on the stairs, his legs crossed. Yami? I quickly walked up to him. "_Yugi! I'm so sorry I got lost!_" I said. "_It's okay,_" he said when he noticed me. It was Yugi. He seemed deep in thought. "_What's wrong?_" I asked. He stood up. "_Nothing, let's go home,_" he said.

The next next day went quite normal, except that Joey wasn't at school. It kind of worried me, due to the fact he acted so weird at the museum. And in the evening the professor ended up in the hospital, at least something that went as it was supposed to. I wasn't sure what to do though when Shadi should arrive at school, I think Yami can manage, so I guess I'm helping with Joey, since it would be better for Tea's safety.

The next day, Joey did arrive at school, but he acted weird, in the wrong way as he was supposed to. Almost like… Tea! Could it be? Did Shadi also posses him? But it wasn't supposed to go this way! He needed to take Tristan and not at the museum! So I was talking with Tristan and Yugi about the professor when both Tea and Joey entered the classroom. Yugi greeted them, but they didn't pay attention. "_I think they're feeling a bit sick,_" I said, to distract him a bit. "_I guess,_" Yugi muttered. The rest of the morning Yugi seemed to have a lot of 'bad luck', but I knew better.

At the infirmary I stayed with Yugi. "_You should go back to class, Layla. I'll be fine,_" Yugi told me. "_No, I'm staying here, I want to make sure you're safe,_" I said smiling. With both Joey and Tea puppets after him it's better at least someone was with him. I looked around in the room, but Tea wasn't here, so at least there isn't a surprise attack. When the door I heard the door open, I tensed up and turned around. Joey entered the room, and he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me out of the room. "_Let me go, Shadi,_" I muttered so Yugi didn't hear. I resisted, but I wasn't nearly as strong as him. "_Joey, what are you doing?_" Yugi asked, trying to release Joey's grip on my arm. But then Joey hit him and he was thrown against a bed. Yugi was unconscious, and I was still pulled out of the room.

After about 5 minutes of struggling Joey threw me in a closet and locked it. "_Now,_" Shadi's voice sounded, "_Who are you really and what are you hiding?_" I tried to think, he's only distracting me to get to Yugi. "_Where is Tristan?_" I countered. He wouldn't send Joey here without making sure there were no treats to his plans. "_He's taken care of, now tell me the answer of my question_" he responded. I remained silent. He sighed. "_You aren't from here, aren't you?_" he asked than. "_No indeed, I'm not from Japan,_" I answered innocent. "_You are not from this world, or not from this dimension, to put it better,_" he said and my head snapped up to him. A smile formed on Joey's empty face. I took a deep breath, no more wasting time. I'm sorry Joey. I charged at him, kicked him where it hurts and then I punched him on his cheek. He fell down, knocked out. I grabbed the key and opened the door.

I ran down the hall until I heard banging from a door, I turned the knob, but it was locked, so I put in the key and opened it as well. Tristan fell on the ground in front of me. I pulled him up. "_Come on, we haven't got the time for this!_" I said and started running again. Where was it? I opened the door to a classroom and then opened a window to look for Tea. She was a couple of classes away. "_What are you doing?_" Tristan asked. "_Saving Tea,_" I said, and ran out of it again, ignoring the pain in my legs.

By the time I, and eventually Tristan, were with her, she was close to falling and Joey's puppet was annoying the hell out of us. Tree ropes were hanging there, meaning there was only one statue left. Tristan and I put our hands to support the board. Then I heard another rope snap and I heard the key slide over the rope. "_Tea stay calm and walk back to the roof!_" I yelled before she could scream. A bit too slow to my liking she made her way back and just before the board dropped, I snatched the key and put it on Joey's forehead so he turned back to normal. When I was back in the school, I hugged the ground. Everyone looked at me strangely and I smiled cheaply. "_I'm not a big fan of heights_" I said. "_What is that?_" Joey asked, pointing to my hand. The Millennium Key was still in it. My eyes widened. "_I'm back in a minute guys!_" I said, running downstairs. When I came outside, Shadi was waiting for me. I tossed the key at him. "_Keep it,_" he said and tossed it back at me. I gave him a puzzled look. "_It'll come back to me when I need it,_" he told me, and then he turned around to leave. "_Wait!_" I finally spoke up, "_My soul room, what was it like?_" He stopped for a minute. "_Incomplete,_" was all he said and continued walking.

Now, I was back at home, trying to figure out the future events and reflecting on what I had learned again. It was actually the first time I noticed Miho wasn't here. I didn't really know how to think of that, since she played a role in this season. Not that I blame them, whoever they are, though, I never really liked her. I mean, she's a shallow as a person can get and she talks in third person. But a couple of episodes will be affected due to her absence, and I would lie if I said I wasn't curious for the events. I looked at the millennium key in my hands, only the chosen people could use it, and I used it to 'heal' Joey, does that mean I'm chosen? there wasn't much I wanted to do in the actual series, except that I wanted to help some characters who die, but don't deserve it in my opinion, but I guess I'll do some more. But I will see as we come there.

**Stay tuned and see ya!**


End file.
